Tap water plays an important role in our daily life, which is an essential to comfortable living conditions. Therefore, the universality of tap water as well as electricity are the main indexes to a civilized society.
Faucets, where the tap water usually runs from, has been improved over and over for the convenience of tap water using. With regard the newest type of faucet with a single faucet hole, the temperature of water can be selected by the user by adjusting handle directly, which would eliminate the inconvenience of adjusting temperature on two different handles.
However, the biggest problem of this type of faucet is that we can not know the temperature of water. The most convenient but not precise way to know the temperature of water is to feel it through the sense of touch of our skin, but the possibility of being scalded with hot water comes. Everybody has their own feel of hot, a certain temperature might be appropriate to an adult, but might be too hot for a child. Moreover, until you realize that the temperature is not what you want, the water would have already been too much. For adjusting the water temperature, more water would be run from the faucet. This not only wastes the water but also wastes the energy.
In view of the above-mentioned disadvantages, the applicant of the present invention had been devoting himself to developing the faucet with liquid crystal temperature indicator of the present invention for many years. After researching over and over again, the present invention has finally been developed.